There is no other plumbing task more appalling than having to deal with clogged drain piping. Many people turn to the use of chemical drain cleaners, but such cleaners are hazardous to store, especially with children and pets around. They can also be dangerous to the piping and sink surfaces as well. Finally, they may pose environmental dangers as they are flushed out of the pipe, and onto wastewater treatment facilities.
Others turn to the use of mechanical systems, most commonly a plunger. While such plungers do a great job, they are somewhat ineffective on sinks with an overflow opening, such as a bathroom sink. This is because any positive or negative pressure generated by the plunger escapes out of the overflow, rather than being directed to the clog. Users often use rags or even their hands to cover the openings, but they are not completely airtight.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which overflow openings in sink drains can be completely and securely covered, in order to prevent the problems as described above.